piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
HMS Endeavour
(53 on each side) |battles=Skirmish off of the Kraken Island Battle of Calypso's maelstrom |affiliation=Royal Navy (formerly) East India Trading Company Cutler Beckett's armada |first=''Dead Man's Chest'' |latest= |last=''At World's End'' |cause=Destroyed by Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman |}} HMS ''Endeavour'' was the flagship of Lord Cutler Beckett and led the armada of the East India Trading Company. Beckett maintained an expansive cabin on the Endeavour, containing a large globe to complement the map of the world in his Port Royal office. History Headquarters of Beckett HMS Endeavour was the ship of the line that convoyed Lord Beckett to Port Royal for the arrest of William Turner, Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington. It remained moored at the harbor while Beckett set himself up in Port Royal. When Beckett assumed control of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman, the Dead Man's Chest was brought aboard the Endeavor, with Jones' heart inside, though it was ultimately returned to the Flying Dutchman. Flagship against Piracy Jack Sparrow was later brought aboard the Endeavour when Sao Feng betrayed the crew of the Black Pearl, and upon arrival, Beckett and Jack struck a deal after much jostling and bargaining. Jack Sparrow asked Beckett to square his debt with Jones and guarantee his freedom. In exchange, Jack promised to give the location of Shipwreck Island to Beckett. However, just as the deal was almost sealed, the Black Pearl, now back under pirate command launched a broadside on the Endeavour, damaging it and allowing Sparrow a chance to escape. He shook Beckett's hand, quickly finalizing their accords, then he rigged a cannon to launch him onto the Black Pearl, and at the same time damaging the Endeavour's mainmast, causing it to fall over. The ship was thus unable to pursue the Pearl, allowing Sparrow safely escaped to join the Brethren Court. The vessel was ultimately repaired, and, with the aid of William Turner, Beckett charted a course to Shipwreck Island. With Cutler Beckett's armada assembled, the Endeavour acted as the flagship of the fleet, though it would be the Flying Dutchman that would lead the fleet against the Pirate Lords. The Endeavour hung back while the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman fought in Calypso's Maelstrom, entering the battle on Beckett's order only when (Unknown to Beckett) Davy Jones was killed by Turner and the Flying Dutchman sunk. Beckett then had every gun port opened on the Endeavour, as it moved in to attack and destroy the Pearl, disregarding his deal to let Jack stay free. Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman rose from the ocean, now captained by William Turner, and joined the Black Pearl in assaulting the Endeavour in a dual broadside. Beckett, utterly out-maneuvered, could only watch as his ship was devastated before his eyes. Although the Endeavour possessed more than enough guns to make a stand against both ships, the shock of having the Dutchman turn against him made Beckett unable to give any order to fight back. Groves, seeing that Beckett could not give any orders, ordered the crew to abandon ship. However, Beckett simply descended onto the deck as the vessel was slowly blown apart in front of him, and was consumed by the explosion of the powder magazine that destroyed the Endeavour. The remains of the vessel were left to slowly sink under the waves. .]] Behind the scenes *The Endeavour is given the designation "HMS" in the 2006 rough draft of Dead Man's Chest screenplay–though here it uses the US spelling, "Endeavor". *The Endeavour appears in the Pocket Model game, but there she has only 22 cannons on one gun deck. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Category:Cutler Beckett's armada Category:East India Trading Company ships Category:HMS Endeavour crew Category:Royal Navy ships Category:Ships of the line Category:Destroyed vessels